Little Love
by chinsui-hime
Summary: Yami goes through sexual frustration. Review!


-1

Title --Little Love

Pairing-- Yami/Yugi

Fandom-- Yu-Gi-Oh

Warnings-- male love, slight Mpreg, masturbation, dirty talk.

Disclaimer-- Sadly, I don't own any of the characters used in this fiction.

----------------

It had been…what? ..three weeks since thay had lastr done it, and yami was going insane,

Its been three weeks since he'd been using his hand to release some tension before he happens to… accidentally… jump yugi while coming from the bathroom.

Wet and slippery, with just a towel slung low on bony jutting hips, hips that'll grind perfectly against his, giving that swe- ee-eet friction that he loves so much. Yami mused bitterly, feeling lightheaded seeing as all the blood raced to his now raging arousal. Leather pants and solid erections don't mix.

'I'm going to ..er . Take a nap" yami, blustered to the confused looking hikari on the couch next to him, twisting and folding his body so that his light couldn't see his penis jutting out, tenting his pants almost comically.

Yami barely made it into the bathroom before his leather trousers were around his ankles, followed by his boxes, his hand pumping away at his cock without heed. Other hand used to brace himself against the sink.

Flashes of him and yugi making love tormented his mind.

Yugi panting face as he was impaled on yami's cock..

Yugi sweet supple lips crying out his name as he climaxed…

Yugi's innocent violet eyes looking up at him, while he bobbed his wet mouth over yami's cock…

Yugi's face splashed with gobs of cum…

And that was all it took to bring the pharaoh to very noisy climax, shouting hoarsely as he sprayed his seed all over his hand and some on the sink, murmuring yugi' s tiredly as he half slumped against the sink.

Yami! Yami! Are you alright ? Yugi asked worriedly, practically pounding on the bathroom door,

Oh fuckin… shit. Yami thought as he quickly reached for the toilet paper, and tried to mop up while pulling up his pants.

"um…er ..yeah, I am fine" he shouted through the door.

"but I heard you scream out! Are u hurt?" yugi asked, and for once, the pharaoh wished that hikari wasn't so curious.

He sighed and before he could finish his mop up operations, the door burst open and there was his hikari blushing a vibrant pink when he saw the mess the pharaoh had made.

"Oh!"

Yami thought this was the perfect time to move back to Egypt and change his name back to Atemu because no human or even the king of games should be as embarrassed as he was.

"yami what are you doing?" his light asked,

I gave him a pointed look and he flustered a little before rewording his question.

"Why are you doing that?"

I had the dignity to not look sheepish.

"I thought that once we were together, neither of us would do this anymore" Yugi said.

"yes" I started while finally getting my leather trousers back up" I also thought that once we were together , Neither of us would have reason to do this anymore as well"

"yami?"

"Look, if you would put out more, then I wouldn't have to palm myself more"

"wow, I'm sorry to know that I haven't been satisfying you" and with that his hikaru turned on his heel and left yami in the bathroom alone.

Yami finally found the balls (lol) to go confront his little lover. Walking into the bedroom, he didn't find yugi but he found something very strange laying on the bed. He picked it up, It was long and white and had a faint tinge of urine. He picked up the box near to it and read the Label: HOME PREGNANCY KIT. And red the instructions in a state of shock. It seemed that blue meant pregnancy, and the pee stick had a square of blue on it. His yugi was pregnant.

Yami ran down the stairs and found his lover sitting on the couch watching television. He sat next to him and yugi cuddled back when yami embraced him.

"when were you going to tell me?"

" soon, I guess I was afraid how you'd react"

"Why?'

"I'm sorry about what happened upstairs"

"its okay, why were you afraid?"

"oh, I don't know. I just thought that you might not want children with me or something"

"of course I want kids with you , aibou"

"has it really been three weeks?"

"yes, three painful erection filled weeks" yami replied.

"can I make it up to you ?" yugi purred into his ear before nipping the shell.

Yami shivered and felt his pants strangling him as he hardened.

"Oh yes you can , little love"

The End…


End file.
